This invention relates generally to an improved refuse collection device, and more particularly, to an improved refuse collection device which is adapted to grab and lift a refuse container and dump the contents thereof into a collection bin. Preferably, the collection device is mounted on a refuse collection vehicle. Such device may be employed to grab and lift a residential-type refuse container from a curb-side or other convenient location, raise the container to dump it into a collection bin on the vehicle, and return the container to its original location.
In recent years, the formerly labor-intensive process of collecting household refuse and recyclable materials has become increasingly automated, as improvements have been made to the vehicles employed in collecting such materials. Modern refuse collection vehicles typically include an integral refuse collection bin and a compaction mechanism for compacting materials in or adjacent to the collection bin. Such vehicles may introduce refuse into the collection bin from the front, rear or side of the vehicle. Some such vehicles include mechanized handling devices which include a holding or grasping assembly for holding a refuse container. These handling devices typically include a container access assembly which is adapted to move the holding assembly into position to grab a container, and to cooperate with the holding assembly to lift and dump the contents of the container in the collection bin of the vehicle. The container access assembly may then be used to return the container to its original position.
These holding assemblies and container access assemblies take many forms. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,407 of Breckenridge describes an apparatus which includes a telescoping container access assembly and a holding assembly which includes multiple pivoting arm components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,028 of Bell et al. describes an apparatus which includes an rail mounted access assembly that pivots about a horizontal axis to move the container into the dumping position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,840 of Smith describes an access assembly that includes a fixed frame portion to which is attached a linkage assembly that carries the holding assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,726 of Dossena et al. describes a telescoping access assembly to which is attached a holding assembly that rotates about a horizontal axis to dump the contents of a container into the collection bin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,092 of Richards describes a pivoting holding assembly that is mounted on a transverse guide rail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,786 of Bingman describes a refuse collection system which includes a holding assembly that is mounted on a carriage that rides in a vertical rail assembly to dump the contents of a container. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,292 of Bingman et al. describes an articulated boom assembly having a pair of gripping arms mounted on a carriage that moves along the outer arm of the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,039 of Holtom describes a refuse loader arm that includes an articulated access assembly having inner and outer limbs that are joined by a parallelogram linkage that holds the holding assembly at a constant angle with respect to the inner limb. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,671 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,332, both of Smith et al., describe a container handling assembly that is mounted on the top of the vehicle adjacent to the collection bin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,187 of Smith et al. describes a handling assembly having a fixed boom that pivots about a vertical axis adjacent to the vehicle frame, on which boom is mounted a vertically adjustable container holding assembly.
All of these known assemblies suffer from one or more of various disadvantages. Some of the known systems offer a limited reach in accessing a container. Some are unable to grab a container that is not on the same level as the vehicle. Some raise the container so high during the dumping portion of the operating cycle that the container and the holding portion of the assembly may come into contact with low-hanging power or telephone lines. Some are mechanically complex and difficult to operate. Some protrude from the vehicle on which they are mounted to such an extent that they present a risk of hitting other vehicles, mailboxes or other roadside obstacles. Some are slow to complete their operating cycle, and some are expensive to build and install. It would be desirable if a system could be developed that would overcome these disadvantages.
Among the advantages of the invention is that it affords a higher operating speed with a greater reach than was previously known for refuse collection and dumping devices.
Another advantage of the invention is that it has a lower dumping height and a lower retracted profile than was previously known for refuse collection and dumping devices.
Still another advantage of the invention is that it operates in a smoother manner than previously-known devices, which offers increased life of assembly components, improved reliability of operation, and a reduction in the vibrations that are transmitted to the operator compartment. Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the invention lies in the fact that it employs a pair of primary hydraulic actuators (lift and reach actuators) which are arranged and configured so that the xe2x80x9cstrokexe2x80x9d of each of the actuators retracts the piston into the actuator body, so that if the seals of an actuator leak hydraulic fluid, the actuator will tend to retract the assembly rather than extend it.
Yet another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the invention is that it offers an enclosed gearbox for the grab assembly, which offers more protection for the components of the grab assembly and consequently improved operation of such components than previously-known devices.
Additional objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from an examination of the drawings and the ensuing description.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coperating cyclexe2x80x9d refers to the cycle during which the apparatus of the invention reaches for a container, grabs a container, lifts a container, dumps the container into a collection bin, returns the container to its point of origin, releases the container and retracts to its retracted or travel position.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cextensionxe2x80x9d refer to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus extends from its retracted or travel position to the location of a refuse container.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus acquires or grips the container so that it may be lifted.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus lifts the container so that it may be moved. The xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d portion of the operating cycle may be begun simultaneously with the xe2x80x9cdumpxe2x80x9d portion of the cycle.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdumpxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus moves the lifted container upwardly and towards the collection bin, while tilting it so as to empty its contents when it is in position over the bin. The xe2x80x9cdumpxe2x80x9d portion of the operating cycle may be begun simultaneously with the xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d portion of the cycle.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d refers to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus lowers the container and returns it to its point of origin while tilting it to an upright attitude, after the contents of the container have been dumped into the collection bin. The xe2x80x9creturnxe2x80x9d portion of the operating cycle include a lowering component and a retraction component.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d refers to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus disengages from the container at its point of origin.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cretractxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cretractionxe2x80x9d refer to that portion of the operating cycle during which the apparatus returns to its travel position after releasing a container that has been emptied.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cretracted positionxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctravel positionxe2x80x9d refer to the position of the apparatus adjacent to the collection bin prior to initiation of (or after completion of) the operating cycle. When the apparatus is mounted on a vehicle, the xe2x80x9cretracted positionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctravel positionxe2x80x9d is the preferred position of the apparatus as the vehicle is moved along a street or roadway.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpivotxe2x80x9d defines a pivotal axis and may include one or more components that permit one or more members to pivot with respect to another member or members, including, for example, pivot pins, collars and bearings such as are known to those having ordinary skill in the art to which the invention relates.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cupright attitudexe2x80x9d refers to the orientation of the container with respect to the apparatus (or with respect to the vehicle on which the apparatus is mounted) prior to initiation of the operating cycle. The axis through the center of mass of a container in an xe2x80x9cupright attitudexe2x80x9d may vary from a vertical axis.
The invention comprises an apparatus for acquiring, lifting and transferring a container so as to deposit its contents in a collection bin. The apparatus includes a container grab assembly which includes a pair of opposed grabbing arms that are aligned in spaced relationship and operable by a fluid-operated actuating system to grab and release a container. The apparatus also includes an articulated, moveable arm assembly that is operable by a fluid-operated actuating system through an operating cycle that includes retracted, extended, lifting and dumping positions. The arm assembly includes a base link that is mounted adjacent to the collection bin, and an upper link having a first end and a second end. The arm assembly also includes a reach link having a first end and a second end, said first end being pivotally attached to the base link and said second end being pivotally attached to the upper link at a first intermediate position between the first end of the upper link and the second end. The arm assembly also includes a lift arm having a first end and a second end, said first end being pivotally attached to the grab assembly and said second end being pivotally attached to the first end of the upper link.
In order to facilitate an understanding of the invention, the preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and a detailed description thereof follows. It is not intended, however, that the invention be limited to the particular embodiments described or to use in connection with the apparatus illustrated herein. Various modifications and alternative embodiments such as would ordinarily occur to one skilled in the art to which the invention relates are also contemplated and included within the scope of the invention described herein.